And She Was Death
by xxPeppermintxx109
Summary: Most think her to be a lie, a terrifying story to keep troops obedient. They should've known better. She wasn't a nightmare or dream, she was living. She was a living, breathing saiyan. She wasn't made up to scare troops or haunt them, but to lead them and dispose of them if necessary. She was Kurisima, and she was death…
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** **So I'm back with this fanfic. Yes this is re-written, as I have noticed many flaws from the original and would like to correct. So I've started over and have a new concept but with old ideas. Hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer:** **I do not own DBZ, as it owns to FUNimation, Toei Animation, Fuji TV, and Akira Toriama. I only own Kurisima. I do not own some of the dialogue and ideas, as those are from TeamFourStar. That shit is funny. Please support the official release.**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

* * *

Black eyes followed the subtle, yet nervous flicks of the reptilian tail. Conical horns popped over the back of the floating 'throne'. A slight humming was in the air due to the ship's gravity generator. It was calming for the owner of the observational eyes. It made them feel so much better. So much more powerful. Like they were the leader or dictator in this situation, not the elite soldier. But this wasn't any soldier, it was THE soldier.

Jagged black hair flowed behind this soldier, down to the middle of their back (a more feminine version of the human Yamcha's hairstyle). The bangs, separated into two long parts that framed the face, were thick and pushed up before going down into a point. The middle of the length of the mane of hair was pulled together to form a ponytail in a sorts. It was loose and pushed the top of the hair up, much like a less pointy version of Vegeta's hairstyle. The eyebrows were thick, a feminine thick, and dark. Coal-black eyes stared from thickly lashed eyes. Dark tan skin causing full red lips to pop against the complexion.

The armor was an electric blue and gold. The breast plates were gold, a dark blue jewel at the top meeting point. A shoulder piece was on the soldier's right side, the rim electric blue and the ribbing gold. The torso piece had gold ribbing and the rest was electric blue. A hip piece came off of the left side of the soldier, the colors and design the same as the shoulder piece. It stretched down to the top of the knee, going from thick to thin.

Black spandex took up the under dressing. It was off-the-shoulder and stretched all the way to the wrists. The bottom barely fit across large hips, taking on a bikini bottom look. The thighs were completely exposed, showing tanned skin. A red collar started at the blue jewel and was much like that of Dracula's collar, except thinner and pointier. A one shoulder, red cape was attached to the right side, hooked to the shoulder pad. It went to mid-thigh and was in a v-shape (the point of the 'v' was on the side facing away from the body, then it billowed out towards the body). It covered the right hand, as it was the soldier's dominant one. Electric blue gloves stretched to elbow level, the palms were green. They were tight, unlike normal saiyan gloves, and fit perfectly. The boots went to mid-thigh and were electric blue in color too, the soles being green just like the palm of the gloves. There was no heel, the soldier didn't see the necessity of those pestering things. Lastly, a small trinket lay across the chest. It started at the back of the neck, and expanded out and around the chest into a huge red gem that was attached onto the shoulder pad. The gem was attached to a gold, flimsy rod which acted like necklace chains. But this rod was very thick and was very smooth. It was an outfit fit for an elite soldier.

Ah, but there is one asset that is missing. An asset that was cut away from this soldier when she was barely a child. A tail, which now was absent from their body, was the key. The tail of the saiyan race. This soldier's tail used to be black as night, the slightest hint of brown on the tip of the furry asset. But now it was gone. Gone from existence and from this soldier's body. This soldier was also not happy it was gone. Taken from her by Frieza himself so she could not transform like the rest of her species. She loathed him for that fact.

The soldier's name? Her true name is Kurisima, a proud saiyan name. Most don't call her that though. Most don't even know who or what she is. All they call her, if they know her, is Shi. Those who call her that, gave her that name for a reason. She was known for being Frieza's most ruthless killer and soldier. Kurisima was even more ruthless than Vegeta (yet they did not know of each other or their existence). She earned the nice armor for her loyalty and always completed work. Shi meant death, and that she was.

And so, Kurisima (we shall call her that for this story, as it is her true name) stood patiently, watching the back of the reptilian man in front of her. She knew he was nervous of her, everyone was and had a different reason to. Frieza's men feared her for her work. Frieza feared her out of insecurity. He believed she would stab him in the back once she had the chance, but he had no evidence to back up his theory. The only evidence was in her head, and that was untraceable.

"You asked for me, Lord Frieza," a cold, dark voice rang out. It's source was Kurisima. She was also known to have either a dark smirk or no expression. Her voice was described as that of a hardened warrior who knew nothing of compassion but everything pertaining to darkness; her voice pierce your ears like ice, they would say. It wasn't rough, it wasn't smooth. It wasn't warm, it wasn't frozen. It was like an icicle; a smooth-rough mix and cold enough to be near frozen.

"Ah yes, Kurisima," a feminine voice responded. "When we reach the pitiful planet, Namek, I wish for you to bring either Zarbon or Dodoria," the irritatingly high voice commanded. The voice was none other than Lord Frieza's. His feminine voice matched his feminine features perfectly. Sometimes people did think him a woman, but they didn't live to correct their mistake. Kurisima found it entertaining though when people called him a woman, it proved his stereotypical feminine whininess. As he was very whiny, which Kurisima did not find entertaining.

Kurisima visibly winced at the two choices given to her. She loathed Dodoria and his ways (he was too dumb for his own good). Zarbon was…Zarbon. Yes, she thought he was quite good looking, but she swore his '"girlfriend's" name was Chuck. Also, he was damn straight ugly when he transformed into his toad thingy. Kurisima shivered again when she thought about seeing him when he did that. Poor thing, knowing it was as ugly, if not uglier than Dodoria, when he transformed.

"Are you sure, my lord?" Kurisima bent down onto her right knee, her left arm resting across her left knee in a position of respect. She lifted her head up fully, knowing she had caught her lord's attention. "Dodoria is too slow for me, and Zarbon…" Kurisima just sighed and shook her head, "is Zarbon." She used her old excuse, hoping it would work.

"Very well," Frieza waved a hand, still not facing her. He watched the stars move past them as they moved closer to Namek. Frieza had a weird obsession with stars. They showed him that you really were one in a million. There were never two of the same stars, Frieza knew this. His father, King Cold, often compared Frieza to his elder brother, Cooler. The brothers hated it, but in different ways. Cooler didn't want to be compared to, as he said, "a whiny child who doesn't know shit". Frieza hated Cooler in general, since he was the better brother. He was smarter, stronger, and loved far more than Frieza. But King Cold loved Frieza, he was his daddy's princess. Frieza shuddered at that and banished those thoughts from his mind.

"Thank you my lord, I won't let you down," Kurisima bowed her head again and rose from the ground. Her toned legs lifted her with ease and her body gracefully turned. "I won't let you down…yet," she muttered to herself, knowing Frieza would never hear her. She had plans to annihilate the reptilian tyrant. Plans that would take a while to come together. Of course she wouldn't pull a Bardock and be stupid about it. No, her plan would come together nicely if everything went fine here.

"Make sure I don't regret it," Frieza stated. "Dismissed," he commanded, watching the saiyan nod before walking out of his control room. He had kept Kurisima a secret from Vegeta. He had to keep it this way if he didn't want to be overthrown. Fear was his weapon against his own army. Threatening them with pain if they uttered a single word of Kurisima near Vegeta. It had worked and was still working. He just hoped they wouldn't meet on Namek. God help him if they did.

* * *

"Come on Zarbon, you'll always lose if you-" Kurisima was cut off by a kick to her stomach. The wind rushed out of her like a tempest. Her glove hand reached for the throbbing section of her body, grasping it as if it would get rid of the pain. "Motherfucker," she gasped, still reaching for breath. This was the first time Zarbon had her in a vulnerable state in a while. She always beat him, even when he was in that ugly ass form (which he was at the moment).

A guttural laugh resounded from the ugly thing in front of her. "You would win more if you weren't a cocky bitch," Zarbon countered. He grasped his own stomach, attacked by his laughter. Kurisima sent him a spine-chilling glare, but sighed and mumbled for help. Zarbon switched to his normal, gorgeous form and smirked. He put a hand to his ear, as if he needed help hearing, "What was that Kurisima? You need help?" He couldn't stop sniggering, even now.

"Fuck off, you green pretty boy," Kurisima muttered, finally catching her much needed breath. Zarbon and Kurisima (although she did hate fighting with him) were close. They could be considered friends, if Kurisima had that much emotion. Sadly, she didn't, so she tolerated him. He was her training partner and if she needed it, a person to relate to. Dodoria was too stupid, Frieza was Frieza, and everyone else was too annoying. Oh god, especially Qui. The bastard was so annoying, Kurisima was tempted to blow her head off sometimes.

Zarbon wiped a tear away from his eye and offered Kurisima his hand. She struggled to accept it, her saiyan pride telling her not to accept the green hand. "My god Kurisima, just accept my damn hand," Zarbon groaned, knowing how prideful she was. She reminded him of Vegeta and at this, Zarbon had to stop a shiver.

"Fine," Kurisima huffed, laying her hand into Zarbon's. He pulled her up off the metal ground with ease, showing his strength. Zarbon was built, like really built. His biceps bulged and his torso was well-defined. Kurisima didn't like him, no not like that. But even the coldest of women can't help but enjoy a nice sight once in a while, even if the sight was a green alien that had a "girlfriend" named Chuck (or at least Frieza and Kurisima thought).

"See, all bet-" Zarbon was interrupted by pain shooting through his abdomen. He clutched his arms around his midsection, closing his eyes tightly. He couldn't believe Kurisima just did that. But at the same time, he could. It was freaking Kurisima for crying out loud. Why he helped her up? He didn't know, he was being nice. However, that didn't sit well with Kurisima. It never sat well with her if you helped up your opponent. That was the flaw with Zarbon, Kurisima had noted long ago and Zarbon had noted too. He was too nice sometimes to those near him.

"Now I'm beating you," Kurisima held an outstretched hand towards Zarbon's crinkled forehead. "One flick, and you're as dead as planet Vegeta, green boy," she powered up, as if she was about to shoot a beam. Zarbon could feel the heat of her one-handed attack against his sweaty skin, not daring to look at it. "Do I let you live, or kill you?" the saiyan questioned, cocking her head. She was silent for a minute before Zarbon could feel the attack dissipate. A hand attached itself onto his armor, pulling him close to her face. Zarbon opened his eyes to see a snarling Kurisima.

"Don't make this mistake," her red lips growled out, her tanned nose touching his green one, "again." She dropped him on the ground and strutted out of the training room, not looking back at the stunned alien.

* * *

"One…last…time," Kurisima gasped, sweat beads trailing down her forehead. She was out of breath, not from a kick to the stomach, but from trying to reach the top. The top of her race. She was trying to become the legendary super saiyan. Of course it only happened every one-thousand years, but she had to try. She hoped and prayed that she would become the legendary super saiyan everyday with training. But, everyday, exhausted from training, she would fail. Fail time and again. And she was getting tired of failing.

She tried powering up one last time, the tips of her bangs turning the slightest shade of brown instead of the normal black. Ecstatic with this new development, Kurisima lost her cool and her focus was broken. She watched in pure disappointment as the hair turned back to black. But she couldn't help but feel as if this was meant to happen. As if one of the Super Kami's had kept her from reaching this far. There had to be a way though. A way to reach the legendary level of skill. Kurisima would find out, no matter what.

A message blinked on her scouter. She stood from her resting position and went to her table/stand. She sat down on her bed and opened the message, the scouter far more advanced than some. She didn't realize, through her training that someone had tried to contact her. Usually she would notice but maybe this time she was just so in tune. Sighing, she played the message:

"Hello Kurisima,  
It's Jeice. Cap wanted me to send a message questioning whether or not you'll accept the position on the team. You don't have to, but I think we would all liked it if you joined, because personally Cap and I both agreed that we need a greater fighter. You're fast, strategical, and great at strikes. We really need a strong person like you, Kurisima.

Love, Jeice  
P.S. Come down to Space Australia again sometime, the weather is great right now!"

Kurisima smiled at the voice message from the Space Australian. Jeice was a red man with long white hair. He had a good-looking face, Kurisima could admit. He was a little taller than her but way younger. She thought he had a little crush on her, which she found funny. He was adorable. Yes, an emotionless person like Kurisima found things funny and adorable…rarely. But Jeice was a special exception. He reminded her of her best friend who had a cute crush on her when she was only a kid. She sighed, a deep frown on her pretty face. Thoughts with emotion led to emotion, and she couldn't have baggage.

Kurisima sent a quick message back, informing Jeice she would think about it for a little bit longer and she had a mission. But she promised to visit Space Australia in the near future and to see him again. She wished him well and sent the message. She placed her red scouter over her eye and noticed the time. She only had a little bit left before she had to go to the docking bay. Frieza had spotted a planet without much technology but it was nice and would prove a nice sum of money. Her mission was to clear it of life in only a few hours, as they still had to get to Namek.

She pushed her armor over her head, it getting damp slightly from the scarce sweat droplets that formed at her small widows peak. She attached the shoulder pad onto her right and latched the caped onto it. Kurisima grabbed her boots from the side of her cot and pulled them up her legs, the blue shining in the light. Her gloves lied on the table but she snatched those up too, her fingers flexing into them. Kurisima checked if she was missing anything and found herself satisfied. Smirking, she exited her room, locking it behind her.

Kurisima walked around the circle-shaped ship, searching for Zarbon. _The green bastard has got to be here somewhere, _she thought. She had walked around the ship, her boots clanking against the purple-hued metal floors for about ten minutes now. She had checked all of the training rooms, showers (she shivered at that), and even his room. The lights above her reached down to her midnight black hair, as if trying to give her ideas. She had no idea where the bastard was! Kurisima raked her brain and memories for any sign of knowledge or insight. Training, showers, his room, girlfriend…girlfriend! That's it!

Kurisima raced down the hall to her right, searching for the main purple door. She rolled her eyes at Frieza's color choice. There was pink and purple everywhere. "I swear he is a girl, just like Dodoria," Kurisima muttered. She sniggered a bit, thinking of any way to make fun of them for it. The ways she could get 'neath their skin were infinite. She knew King Cold called Frieza once, "my little princess". Oh, that was too good to pass up. Yeah, she was going to use that one day.

Kurisima entered into the control room, Zarbon's back facing her, the screen going static. _He must've just ended the call with Chuck_, she thought amusedly. He turned towards her and her cold face went on. "C'mon, we have a small purging to do on an almost desolate planet," she ordered almost. She wasn't allowed to order Dodoria or Zarbon, as they were almost the same rank. Although, they both followed what she said like orders.

"Then what are we waiting for?" Zarbon said, mimicking Kurisima's evil smirk. They both laughed almost evilly and shot away from the control room towards the docking bay.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Sadly I only own Kurisima (Shi). Akira Toriyama (and Toei Animation and Funimation and Fugi TV) owns the rest. Trust me, you'd know if I did own it. Oh well, I'll just use the dragon balls to make DBZ mine.**

* * *

** Chapter 2**

* * *

Kurisima gasped loudly, pain vibrating throughout her whole body. She slammed her now bare hand over the pod control system, opening the pod's door. The now dirty white door fell off the spherical form of transportation; the red, circular window shattering as it hit the metal floors of the docking bay. The sounds of glass breaking filled the area, causing heads to turn towards the source. Zarbon's pod quickly followed next to Kurisima and the same events happened to his own.

Kurisima's bloodied hand reached out and latched onto the door frame. She slowly tried to pull herself out, grunts of pain coming from her. Her face was covered in scratches and open wounds. Blood was trailing from her crooked nose, indicating it had been broken and she might have tried to fix it but failed, and blood was streaming from her mouth. Cuts covered her swollen bottom lip and it looked as if her gums were bleeding profusely. A large cut stretched over her eyebrow, barely missing her eye. Other minor cuts littered her face, none comparing to the large one.

Kurisima's face was pinched with pain, wincing every time she tried to scoot out of the pod. Her cape was no longer existent; in fact the only thing that she still wore was her elastic under dressing, boots, and armor. Her gloves seemed to have been singed off, as her hands seemed to be burnt. Her off-the-shoulder under dressing still had the sleeves…kinda. One arm still had the full sleeve, but the other was completely gone. Her blue and gold armor was broken in multiple places and cracks were forming near a hole in the abdominal area. The shoulder pad of it had been completely broken off, leaving only a strap to hold up the armor. One boot was completely torn up, the only thing left of it was the bottom half. The whole right side of her body was worse for wear than anything else.

The same could be said for Zarbon, as his armor and clothing were all broken and torn up. But even then, he looked better than Kurisima, which was a bit troubling to the onlookers. Never did Kurisima look this worn out and beaten up. She always came back from missions with a steely glare and perfect status. This was a bit unnerving.

Kurisima could feel the stares of Frieza's army, the hushed guesses of what could have gone wrong. She didn't care though. All she knew was that she needed to get into a healing tank, and fast. She pulled her body out of the space pod and fell harshly onto the cold ground.

"Goddamnit," she slurred, wincing as she rolled onto her stomach. Kurisima shakily pushed herself onto her hands and knees, the metal biting at re-opened cuts. She strained to push herself into sitting position, barely achieving the seemingly simply task. Her torn up back rested against her space pod, hissing slightly as pressure was applied to that sensitive area of her body.

"Zarbon?" Kurisima questioned lowly. She turned her head to her mission companion and saw that he could actually stand. Her dark eyes followed his shaky movements as he struggled to keep his balance. She watched his head turn, wincing in pain at the action. "Frieza is going to kick our asses," Kurisima chuckled slightly, stopping suddenly as pain racked her body. She began coughing, blood coming from her mouth and into her elbow crook as she tried to block it from spraying. She sighed and tried to not show the self-loathing in her eyes. She was the reason they were in the condition they were in at this moment. And she couldn't believe that she, a saiyan, was reduced to this state by lowly scum.

"Shi!" Kurisima heard multiple underlings cry out in shock and worry.

Yeah, worry that I'd still be able to send their asses to hell even in this state, she smirked to herself.

She felt people start to surround her, poking and prodding with their hands. Kurisima growled in frustration as they continued invading her personal space. She turned her head to see Zarbon limping slightly to the healing room with medical assistants helping him. Bastard, she thought to herself. He left her here all alone with these damn underlings who didn't understand that she could kill them with the flick of her wrist.

"G-Get the hell off me!" she shouted to the people around her, shaking her body as best as she could while in pain. "You parasites need to learn your pla-" she stopped suddenly, her vision going dizzy for a second. Kurisima tried to stand, actually succeeding, and grabbed her head with her hand. Her head pounded with pain; it was like she was getting her head smashed in by a mighty Oozaru who was pissed. She felt her body slowly starting to collapse, death trying to consume her.

"Shi!" the annoying voices cried again as Kurisima started to fall. She felt arms catch her body, keeping her upright. Her head rolled backward and her legs were useless under her body, dragging on the floor.

She knew that at least two people were supporting her, one on each side to keep her up. There might've been a third one, but Kurisima was certain that she had lost feeling in most parts of her body, making her unable to feel another helper. This allowed her to retreat into the depths of her mind, not caring who touched what anymore since she couldn't feel it. To hell with it, she thought to herself. Her eyelids prevented her from seeing, as they dropped closed, and she couldn't feel, so why not?

She then realized something. She had no idea where the hell she was. She definitely knew that she wasn't on Frieza's ship, that much was obvious. So she had to be on one of his many conquered planets. _Easy_, she thought to herself. _It's a healing planet, as there were at least five near us when we left that god-forsaken planet. Okay, good, progress. I know that there was more than fifty people there, so that eliminated two of the planets. And I swore I heard a familiar voice earlier, which would narrow it down to one of the five. A voice that sounded a lot like…oh hell no._

* * *

Vegeta stood in the healing tank, water dripping from his naked body. He stood there for a minute, the breathing mask and cords falling from him. He hated that he spent over three days unconscious, and only one day in the tank. Sure he was healed and ready to kill, but his plans were set back now. He needed to get to Namek, not spend his time on some healing planet.

"Ah Vegeta, good to see you're awake," a weirdly high-pitched voice called to him. Vegeta turned his head to see a short, green, reptilian alien wearing medical robes. He had a tuft of what looked to be red hair on top of his head, and an almost snout covered his face. He was already annoying. Vegeta scoffed and started to exit the healing tank, not caring if he was naked or not.

"We have to apologize though," the alien said, holding out Vegeta's clothing and armor out to him. "W-We could not save your tail," he said to Vegeta, slightly flinching at the Saiyan Prince's cold and stoic demeanor. Vegeta smirked to himself as he watched the reptilian scum cower from him. Of course he would! He was Vegeta, Prince of all Saiyans, and this medic was just some low-class wretch who couldn't even dream to become like himself.

Vegeta gave a small grunt as acknowledgement to the news, acting like he didn't care. He just needed to get dressed, get out of here, and find the damn dragon balls. He pulled the blue elastic under-dressing on, smirking when it was finally over his skin. He set his armor onto a table and proceeded to put his white gloves on. He was glad that most of his stuff was salvageable, as he wouldn't know what to do without it. Sitting on the metal ground, he pulled his white boots on. He could feel the medic staring at him, waiting for an answer as to how he felt about the news. But that was Vegeta's business, not his. He stood with an annoyed sigh, pulled his stretchable armor over his head. "It's alright," he said, just to get rid of the silence, "I can live without it." Though, he knew these words weren't true.

"If you can even call that living," the medic said, his voice getting on Vegeta's last nerves. Vegeta cocked an eyebrow, looking out the corner of his eye to watch the medic's movements. "You'd walk around, a shell of your former self, everyone calling you a 'tailless freak'!" the alien exclaimed as if that would mean the end of the world for Vegeta. What he didn't understand was that most wouldn't even have knowledge that Vegeta had a tail, he kept it wrapped around his waist all the time.

"Y'know," Vegeta said, annoyed by the reptilian alien, "I could probably kill all of you right now and Frieza wouldn't care."

"Yeah," the alien said, his voice becoming increasingly more annoying with each word he spoke, "but that still wouldn't get you your tail back." Vegeta sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. Frieza's army was filled with idiots. It would be doing him a favor if Vegeta went and just killed them all. It would surely do Vegeta a favor, and save him a headache. He turned to the medic and opened his mouth to speak when someone entered.

"Graham," a voice said, causing the two occupants of the room to turn. "I need to speak with you," the man said, "_alone_." He eyed Vegeta with the last word that exited from his mouth. Vegeta sighed in frustration, knowing the medic named 'Graham' would have other words for him when he came back in, so he entertained the idea of staying in the room for a little while longer. He did want to kill him of course. But it peaked his interest that this man, who Vegeta now noticed was covered in blood that was most definitely not his, wanted to speak to the medic alone. Most matters involving medics were discussed openly, not secretly. Vegeta smirked and walked to the doorway, hiding behind the wall an straining his ears to hear as best he could.

"What do you mean Frieza didn't succeed?" Graham asked someone in a hushed voice. "Zarbon was with her, he could've easily succeeded in killing her!" he shouted quietly.

"You know how tough the bitch is," the other voice said. "Frieza has tried multiple times to end her on missions and she returns perfectly unscathed, even when she has someone else with her to complete the deed," the voice said, making Vegeta perk a brow. This was very, very interesting. "I just can't believe he keeps trying. She's the most loyal person here and the most efficient. Way more efficient than those _monkeys_," he said, disdain dripping from his voice when he mentioned the word 'monkeys'. This caused Vegeta to clench his fists tightly. Vegeta could kill them both with his eyes closed and hands bound behind his back, who do they think they are?!

"Well," Graham said after a minute, "where's Zarbon?"

"He's back on the ship, but hopefully he hasn't told Frieza anything yet. If he told him that Shi is dead, then we're thoroughly screwed. But if he hasn't told him anything yet, and we heal her up and send her back, then Zarbon is maybe screwed," the other man said, dishing out the details.

Vegeta was now practically itching out of curiosity. Who was this woman, and why did Frieza want her dead? Of course, one should never trust a woman to complete any job, but apparently this one was different. She not only completed her jobs, but she also did them flawlessly. If that was true, why would Frieza want her dead. Unless…she was plotting against him. Vegeta knew what happened to those who even thought of Frieza dying at their hands. Their fantasies would be turned against them and used on them. Of course, Vegeta's dreams of Frieza being overthrown by himself were never discovered, so he was fine for now. Well, he did technically commit treason when he left with Nappa to find the dragon balls on Earth, but that wasn't exactly treason. Frieza thought it to be though, Vegeta knew that much.

"We must keep her alive, Brohin," Graham said to this supposed 'Brohin'. "She is the only reason we're still alive. You know she's been distracting Frieza, playing around with the idea of joining the Ginyu Force. Frieza hates the idea and she knows it; he's trying to keep her from doing it whether he wants her dead or not. It's buying us time," Graham said to Brohin, his voice taking on an almost pleading tone.

Vegeta was surprised. This 'Shi' woman had been offered a spot on the Ginyu Force? Just how strong was she? And why was she 'buying time'? Was she going to rebel against Frieza once she felt she was ready? So many questions from this conversation, Vegeta would have to look into it soon.

"Fine," Brohin stated, "we'll heal her in the tank for a few hours and hope that's enough to keep her alive. She is barely breathing right now."

"What the hell even happened down there?" Graham questioned, Vegeta could already picture him throwing his arms up in exasperation.

"I have no idea, Graham," Brohin stated, a grim tone entering his voice. "All I know is that Zarbon's wounds were self-inflicted, as they aren't as deep as Shi's nor are they so erratically placed. Zarbon made it seem that he got hurt, but he didn't. He's already healed!" he whisper yelled, a panicky tone now holding command over his voice.

A dark glint entered Vegeta's eyes. Now, he wasn't a kindred soul who loved saving people. No, he was the opposite. In fact, if this Shi woman was indeed so close to death, he would've killed her straight away to get rid of the baggage, just like he did with Nappa. But turning against your partner in battle and targeting them when they were completely functional was _not_ okay in Vegeta's books. Saiyans would never allow for such treachery. Zarbon was a coward, Vegeta knew, but he couldn't believe even he would stoop so low. He shook his head, taking a deep breath to calm himself. He strained his ears some more, as to hear the last bits of the conversation.

"…yes, just bring her in," Graham said to Brohin. "We'll finish this conversation later when she is healed up. And remember, don't let anyone be in the room when she awakens, you know how violent she gets," Graham said to what seemed like more people now. Vegeta could practically sense fear from almost every being outside the healing tank room.

Realizing that they were coming back in, Vegeta quickly placed himself by the table, his saiyan blood helping him achieve this task. He picked up his red scouter, realizing that he had gotten a new one, and pretended to fiddle with the controls as if he was setting it to custom. His white-gloved fingers flew across the internal panel of the piece of tech, truly setting it to a custom ideal. Vegeta looked up in time to see a grim looking Graham and Brohin, and behind them were four people: three healers were carrying a beaten, unconscious woman.

Vegeta had never seen this woman before, never in his life. Never had he even heard the term, 'Shi'. Well, he probably did from some mewling scum begging for anything better than what Shi did. He made a mental note of that, planning on saving that info or later. He then let his eyes critically scan her bloodied and beaten face. Her wild black hair was matted with knots and blood; it might've been her own or someone else's. It seemed that a permanent scowl was placed upon her face, even in such a vulnerable state, lines being barely visible between her thick eyebrows. Scars littered her tanned face, her lips swollen from taking a fist to them more than five times Vegeta had to guess. Blood was streaming from everywhere it possibly could. He then looked down to her body. He found that she seemed to be quite short, maybe even shorter than him. And what surprised him was the fact that she was weirdly curvy for her lack of height. Her blue and gold armor was scratched and cracks littered it. Her black under dressing was torn up beyond belief, and her boots didn't look like boots. Blood also seemed to be pouring from a wound in her abdomen, bleeding in a way that a scar would re-open.

Vegeta stared harshly at the woman, his eyes silently judging her. He had never seen this woman before, but he knew she definitely worked for Frieza. She looked so…vulnerable though with her short height. Vegeta himself was short, but he was menacing. This woman had nothing but what seemed to be a permanent glare or scowl. Or…she had power.

Vegeta silently put on his red-screened scouter, turning it on as he did so. He knew that scouters weren't are reliable as they should be, but Vegeta had not yet mastered the skill of not needing one. He had seen it be done on Earth, and he decided that he would give it a go before he reached Namek. The scouter booted up, only slightly ringing and buzzing. It took a minute to fully adjust to the settings around it before it could actually scout out levels. Vegeta turned his head to look at the girl again, nearly stumbling back as he did so. The red screen in front of his eye read 57,000. It was nowhere near Frieza's, but it was more powerful than Dodoria and Zarbon (in his ugly form). Vegeta was surprised she was this powerful, he himself only being around the 28,000 range.

Vegeta shut off the scouter, not caring to see the pitiful levels of the other people. The red screen gave a red tint to the left side of his vision and he smirked when he imagined it as blood. That's when he remembered, he had some people to kill. He would sadly leave Graham and Brohin, as they had to deal with this broken 'Shi'. Deciding he was bored and knew that he needed to get out of there, Vegeta made a move to leave. And out of nowhere, a hand with a charging ki ball was aimed at him.

"You can't leave, Vegeta," Vegeta heard Brohin say, a warning tone entering his raspy voice. Vegeta laughed heartily and also, a bit menacingly, as if he could care less. "You can't leave with the information that you heard," he said.

Vegeta turned his head to face Brohin, seeing Graham hurriedly putting Shi into the healing tank. He saw that they had already stripped her clothes and positioned her arms to cover her extremities. He looked down at the short, purple man and smirked. This man looked so much like Qui, that he would have a blast killing him (no pun intended).

"And what if I decide I want to leave?" Vegeta asked, crossing his covered arms across his chest. These simpletons had a lower power level than Raditz, and Raditz had a very low power level. He could kill all of them in three seconds with his eyes closed and hands bound behind his back. "There's nothing really stopping me," Vegeta motioned with his right hand to the small group of medics.

"We will stop you," Graham said bravely, standing next to Brohin. Vegeta cocked an eyebrow at the pair and the group behind them who were debating on whether or not they should run or kill themselves. This ought to be fun.

Vegeta put on an 'are-you-serious' look and chanced another glance at the now floating Shi. _She might be the only thing able to stop me, but she's incapacitated at the moment_, Vegeta quickly thought. _The others stand no chance of being able to fight me, they're weak as hell and scared too, so how do I kill them all quickly and somewhat quietly?_ he mused to himself. Then he felt a smirk slowly come upon his lips. He had a terrible, awful idea.

"Tell me," Vegeta said, hoping Graham would answer, "what is your favorite organ?"

"My, what a weird question," Graham said, the plan working. "But I'd have to say the liv-" Graham didn't even get to finish his sentence before a smoking hole was placed in his abdomen, right where his liver would be. Vegeta smirked and watched as the green man stumbled back, looking wide-eyed down to his stomach and back up; he then collapsed on the floor in a heap of white robes and green skin, purple blood flowing out of him.

"Now, who's next?" Vegeta asked, cocking an eyebrow at the now trembling group. He saw in the corner of his eye, Brohin charging up a beam to maybe hit Vegeta in the side. Vegeta rolled his eyes and once Brohin fired it, Vegeta simply swatted it away and through two of the group, as one was standing behind the other. Vegeta then shot a beam through the last medic and turned to Brohin.

"Seems like you're next," Vegeta stated menacingly. He approached the Qui look-a-like and grabbed the collar of his armor, bringing him up to eye level. He stared the alien in the eye, glaring black meeting terrified yellow. "Now tell me," he said a little too calmly, "who the hell is she?" He then pointed a finger to the healing tank, where Shi was suspended in the healing water.

Brohin grabbed Vegeta's hand that was attached to his armor collar and fruitlessly attempted to get it off. Vegeta powered up a ki blast and held it to the alien's stomach, threatening to blast his organs out. Brohin's eyes showed fear and an inner conflict, as if he were debating whether to accept this death or something far worse if he told him. "I-I can't t-tell you," the man choked out. This resulted in getting a knee to his stomach from a very annoyed saiyan.

"Why the hell not?" Vegeta said through gritted teeth.

"Lord Frieza told us to never tell anyone who she was or he would kill us in the most painful way possible," Brohin miraculously said without stuttering or choking from held back sobs of fear. The alien then hit the floor as Vegeta let him go. Brohin the scrambled over to a computer panel to try and send out a transmission to Lord Frieza of Vegeta's and Shi's survival. But he never got to.

"Hold on now," Vegeta said, pointing an open hand towards the now shaking Brohin. "I never said you could live," he said, a ball of ki forming in his hand, becoming the siza of a dragon ball from Earth. It then shot out of Vegeta's open hand and straight through the heart of Brohin, rendering the creature dead. Vegeta smirked at the carnage that he just created and walked towards the computer panel. He kicked Brohin's body to the side, watching as blood spurted erratically from the wound. He was surprised this happened, as the ki usually acted as a cauterizer to the wound. He shrugged and turned his attention then to Shi.

The woman was suspended in the healing water, cords coming from all different parts of her body. Her oxygen mask looked like it wasn't even fully attached, as bubbles came up from the sides. Her wounds seemed to be stitching themselves over the longer she was in there. The funny thing was, her hair handy changed. Sure it was still kinda covered in blood, but Vegeta noticed that it hasn't done what normal hair does. It still stayed in somewhat spikes and hadn't been subject to the water's will. Vegeta shrugged and decided to ignore this fact.

He turned back to the computer panel and turned on the transmission unit. He then typed as quickly as possible, as he needed to get to Namek, and hit the send button. Not bothering to turn it off or check the quiet beeping coming from the healing tank, Vegeta raced out of the room and into the hallways.

The computer panel screen stayed bright as the lights in the room suddenly turned off, as they were motion sensors. The beeping from the tank continued to persist, the inside of the tank emitting a dim light to show the body in there. More bubbles came from the sides of the mask and the monitor for the tank seemed to start flashing red. But no one was there to help except for the bright computer screen that showed one simple message.

_ Shi is alive._

* * *

Frieza sat on his throne, twirling some liquid in a glass. His black fingernails tapped impatiently at the arms of the floating 'chair'. He seemed stressed and bored. Like he was bored of having to wait for something and stressed of what he could possibly hear. But he was Lord Frieza, he was never stressed, or at least, he never showed it. His red irises were trained on the glass, not bothering to look up at anything. He seemed very…deep in thought at the moment. It was like he was contemplating decisions in life.

It was when his red scouter pinged that he finally drew his attention from the glass. He had a neutral look on his face now, as if he was expecting this to happen. His white finger drew up and pressed a button on the side of the scouter, something then coming up on the screen. Frieza's eyes seemed trained on something non-existent, before they closed and he took a deep breath.

The series of event that followed happened very quickly. The sound of glass shattering filled the room, and red liquid spurted from the shattered remains. Shattered glass was thrown across the room and an angry cry resonated from Frieza. Power seemed to burst from his body, a pink light surrounded his body for a second before it vanished. Sitting where an ugly Frieza once was, was a feminine looking white creature with lines an purple all over it. In a very high-pitched voice that still seemed deep from anger, Frieza spoke, "I _will_ kill her."

* * *

** A/N: So there's chapter 2! I know, it's finally up after what? 2 years?! I know y'all are probably mad that this took forever but I did change a lot from the original, as I deleted the first draft of the story and re-did it. Now it's a hell of a lot longer and more detailed. This chapter actually took about three re-writes, as I was never satisfied with it. I also hope that I wasn't too OOC and stuff. Also, I hope you liked it! Chapter 3 is on its way! Oh yeah! The voice Kurisima heard was Qui's and she hates Qui lol.**

**~P**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Ahh! Thank you guys so much for the support! I mean, already 4 more follows, 1 favorite, and 1 review! That was from just one chapter! Thank you guys so much! I promise to try my best at getting updates in. I'll go for two a week? Maybe just one for some. **

** This is also my longest chapter probably, being around 7K+ words. I don't know how I did it, but I'll tell ya, this chapter took 5 days to write and rewrite and edit. It is also a purely Kurisima POV chapter and shows some of her bad and better sides. Also, the violence in it is kinda…pretty violent at some points. But you can decided for yourselves if its violent. And if you have any questions, comments, or concerns, just pm me or put up a review. Trust me, I read them.**

** Enjoy the chapter, my little mints!**

**Disclaimer: DB, DBZ, and DBGT are all owned by Funimation, Toei Animation, Fugi TV, and Akira Toriyama. Some dialogue also belongs to TFS, so that stuff ain't mine sadly. Please support the official release. **

* * *

**Chapter 3**

* * *

_Kurisima hovered next to Zarbon, smirking darkly. Her tanned arms were crossed against her shining armor, the light causing it to be blinding to some. Her head was tilted back, taking in the cowering creatures below __**(A/N: A little how Super Buu looked when he did that awesome pose)**__. Her black hair swayed slightly in the dry wind, dust flecks getting stuck in it. In fact, dust was getting everywhere on Kurisima. It was scratching at her face, lodging itself into her armor and under-dressing, making itself known in her gloves and boots. There was fucking dust everywhere!_

_ Kurisima's smirk died down as she lowered herself to the ground, taking on a glare instead. Her boots touched the ground, dust being pushed up into the air. _Great_, she thought disdainfully, _more dust_. She really didn't understand why Frieza wanted this planet purged and made his own. There was nothing but dirt and dust. Even the Great Space Sandy and Victoria deserts in Space Australia were more interesting than this dirt ball. No, this wasn't dirt. It was just pure dust. It was as if the wind was eroding the planet until there was not even a core left._

_ Kurisima laughed mentally and rolled her eyes. _Yeah, like that's ever gonna happen_._

_ Kurisima looked around, taking in the inhabitants complexion close-up. They were quite ugly creatures. They all also looked to be, well, like Namekians, one gender. They seemed lizard-like, with snouts that resembled…oh what was that creature? Ah, you know what, never mind. Their snouts were flat and sharp, hooked teeth could be seen on the sides of it. Their nostril holes were on the sides of their snouts and raised slightly. Their eyes were black and beady, and were also on the sides of their raised skulls. Scales that ranged from the shades of dark brown to pale sand, covered their whole bodies. They wore no clothes and seemed to be confused by Kurisima's and Zarbon's. Their whole bodies were ripped with muscle. Their arms practically rippled with muscles whenever they slightly moved them. Their arms actually reached the ground, three long claws being in place for fingers and dragging across the ground. Their legs were short, and their knees were in place like the hind legs of a horse. Then there was their tails. The things seemed to have a mind of their own. They were packed with muscle and length, whipping side-to-side constantly. It looked like they could break someone's neck if they so much as got near it when it swished._

_ Kurisima was curious of these creatures. They seemed fearful. _Rightfully so_, she added. But they also seemed extremely curious. Then there was one of them who was a bit taller and buffer than the rest, who also had this smug look in his eyes. It was like he knew something they didn't. So why the hell were they not wearing clothes, and why did one look so damn smug?!_

_ "Hello, creatures," Kurisima started, iciness dripping from her voice. "We have come to purge your planet and mark yet another planet for Lord Frieza's empire," she didn't get why she should beat around the bush, why not just get straight to it. It gets to the killing faster. "So, if you would kindly-"_

_ She was cut off by a ki blast to the face. It swung her head to the side, almost like getting a bitch slap. Kurisima took a deep breath, trying to remain calm. She closed her eyes, and took another deep breath. _I'm going to enjoy this far more than I should_, she thought to herself. Gritting her teeth out of anger, she slowly reached her hand up and felt for a cut. She found it, well her eye found it, as blood was dripping from above it. Her index finger traced the cut, feeling that it was on her forehead and cut through her part of her left eyebrow. _

_ Sighing, she turned her head slowly wiping the blood onto her legs. "Y'know," she started. "I'm usually a nice girl. I try and make everyone happy by killing them quickly. But now," she pointed a finger at the taller alien, who's hand was slightly smoking from shooting the blast, "I'm going to enjoy tearing each and every one of you-"_

_ She was cut off yet again when another blast hit her in the face, this one not being as powerful, yet it still hurt. Kurisima growled in pure frustration and anger. She felt her scouter break, some of the glass cutting her face. A cut across her cheek opened up and she could feel pin-pricks of blood starting to form. She snapped her head back into place and her black eyes wildly searched the crowd for who did it. It wasn't the taller one, as neither of his hands were smoking. No one looked to have done it, but she swore someone did._

_ "Killing everyone!" she shouted, gathering her energy to form her attack. She started to laugh a little, showing just how livid she was. She was enjoying this. Of course she didn't enjoy the two ki blasts to the face. Nor did she like the interruptions. But hey, that meant she just got to kill people a lot faster. She felt the purple ball of energy start to crackle as it started to form in her hands. She lifted herself off the ground, raising her hands above her head. She could feel the energy ball start to grow in size, faster and faster. She was so close to releasing the thing upon those damned creatures._

_ Then she lost her focus. The ball of energy dissipated immediately, flying out of her hand in waves. She grabbed her head, feeling something inside of it. Or…someone._

_ She growled and looked down towards the creatures. The taller one, she decided was the leader, was looking straight at her with a smug look. _So that's why he was so smug earlier_, she remembered. These pests must be psychic. That's why Frieza wants them gone. _Smart Frieza_, she commended the tyrant, _get rid of the only real trouble_._

_ Kurisima bared her teeth to the leader, almost snarling. Her true Saiyan was about to come out, and it wasn't going to be pretty. Oh how she wished she had her tail back. She could've made a fake moon and turned into the mighty Oozaru, then crushed these pests to dust. _No matter_, she thought, _I'll just kill them the hard way_. She watched as the leader's smugness slowly slipped away as Kurisima regained control over her mind again. She smirked wildly at this and turned to Zarbon, who was weirdly not affected and seemed…smug? _Hmm, he must be immune to it or something_, she mused._

_ "Zarbon," she called, getting the green alien's attention. "What is their power level average?" Kurisima was without a scouter and would've checked herself, but no. That damned leader broke it. She saw that the leader must've understood what she was staying, as he tried to power up another ki blast to shoot Zarbon's. But he was too late._

_ "An average of ten-thousand," Zarbon said, his voice weirdly suave at the moment. It was as if he was trying to hide something. Kurisima narrowed her black eyes at her companion, searching his stoic face for any signs of lies. He wouldn't lie, Kurisima thought to herself, he's your partner. She shook her head, deciding to believe him. "We can easily eliminate them," he said, turning to face her. She looked into his yellow eyes, sighed, then turned back to the crowd._

_ She smirked again and shot down towards the creatures, completely unaware of Zarbon smirking at the scouter which read:_

Average: 100,000

_ Kurisima shot towards the nearest alien, red energy surrounding her whole body and a trail being left behind her. Her arms were at her sides so she could go faster, her speed picking up. The dust in the air pelted her face, getting in her eyes and her mouth. But she didn't care. She was pissed off and when she was pissed, she didn't stop until her task was finished. That was Frieza's first flaw in trying to kill her, but she didn't know that. His second flaw was that he didn't tell the creatures to not piss her off. It didn't matter how hard the task, Kurisima would try and she would see it through._

_ She reached her target and smirked, stopping in front of the alien suddenly. "Hello," she said. Kurisima disappeared immediately, catching the alien off guard. It stumbled slightly, falling backwards a bit, eyes wide. She re-appeared behind it, slamming her fist into it's back and grabbing it's spine. "Goodbye," she said wickedly, pulling the spine right from the creature. The alien didn't have a chance to even blink before death consumed it. It's sand-colored skin was drenched with blood, turning its scales to a dark red. Kurisima's eye twitched slightly, signaling that even she was kinda disgusted by the sight. She shook her head and put on a fake crazy look. She dropped the spine and turned to face the crowd._

_ They all looked at her with disgusted and surprised looks, but the leader looked at her with no emotion, as if he expected this. _Well_, she said to herself, _he's already been in my head_. She narrowed her eyes, angered black clashing with stoic black. She would not let this scum break her down. She would make him watch the death of his entire race and then kill him…slowly. Her blood lust was skyrocketing. She wanted blood on her hands, yet she wanted a good fight. Her Saiyan blood was pounding in her ears. She just hoped she wouldn't go into her War-Mode, where she lost all control and killed everything. She killed too fast with that and she didn't know innocent from guilty._

_ Kurisima looked around, her vision slowly turning red. She breathed in deeply and crouched down to the ground slowly. She closed her eyes and focused on raising her ki. She was going to try and do a full-energy charge in a second. It usually took about half a minute to get all of her energy charged, but she was angry enough to try this. She just needed to focus…_

_ "Kurisima," Zarbon's suave voice broke through her focus. "I recommend we-" _

_ "AAAAAAAHHHH!" Kurisima shouted, her energy fully charged and powered up. Red energy surrounded her and everything on her took on a red tint. Her chest heaved as she tried to regain her breath, adrenaline pumping through her. She turned towards Zarbon, pissed off slightly at him. She backhanded him, sending him flying into a hill of dust, his body hitting solid rock. Kurisima cocked a surprised eyebrow, this planet was truly full of surprises. _

_ She then turned back to the crowd, flashing a smile. "Now I have you all to myself," she said darkly. Kurisima shot off towards the crowd and engaged them in combat. _

_ Two took her on first. They were slightly taller than her, but she didn't care. She had a higher power level, so there was nothing to worry about. Kurisima saw then charging her from both sides, so she disappeared again and caused them to run into themselves. She then re-appeared in front of them and grabbed both of their skulls, smashing them together once, then powered up ki blasts. She shot the blasts through both of their heads and dropped the bodies to the dirt. Blood covered her gloves, and dripped onto the ground. This was her kind of fun._

_ She turned around to face the crowd again to see…no one? And instead of the barren landscape, she saw a place she hadn't seen since she was five years old._

_ It was Planet Vegeta._

_ And more specifically, it was her home._

_ "Kuri?" a voice asked hesitantly behind her. It sounded so much like someone she once knew. "Is that really you Kuri?" the person asked. Kurisima took a shaky breath and hesitantly turned around. Then she wanted to do something she hadn't done in 25 years. She wanted to cry. She wanted to collapse onto the ground in her father's arms and cry. But Kurisima didn't cry. Her face was slightly baffled and stoic._

_ Her father, the man who protected her to his best abilities, stood in front of her. His black hair was spiky and wild, much like a shorter version of Kurisima's. His armor was black and gold with only shoulder straps and two hip guards. His black tail was wrapped around his waist, resting there. His black under dressing was only pants that acted like a second skin to him. Bracers of black coloring were found on both hands, and his black boots were classic saiyan boots, going to barely above the ankle. His tan skin looked the same, about a shade darker than Kurisima's own. He had the same eyes too, the same mocha brown that her late mother had._

_ "Father," Kurisima breathed out. Kurisima had been an only child with a dead mother and a busy father. The times she got to see her father were scarce, as he was always sent on missions with other Saiyans named: Bardock, Toma, Fasha, and three others. Her father, Horensu, was sub-leader with Toma under Bardock. That meant that small missions that only needed the top, and were more frequent, her father went. She rarely saw her father because of his stupid missions._

_ "My, Kuri," Horensu said, taking Kurisima by her shoulders and looking her up and down in an approving manner. "You have grown and matured," he said, his voice slightly cracking from what seemed to be sadness._

_ "Father," it seemed that that was all Kurisima could say. But who could blame her? She hadn't seen her father and her home for 25 years. 25 years that were full of hate, anger, and sadness. She didn't even have five years with her father. She probably had the equivalent of one year with him. Her mother, Aticha, died when she was one year old in an explosion caused by Frieza. "I miss you so much father," she said, wrapping her arms around her father, and feeling her body start to heave. But she wouldn't cry, she wouldn't allow herself._

_ Horensu wrapped his muscular arms around his daughter, slowly bringing them both to the ground. "Father, it's been terrible without you!" she said, her voice trembling from sadness. "No one was there for me! No one was there to help me before I was taken by Frieza. No one helped me," Kurisima slowly stopped shaking. She then pulled herself away slowly and wiped her cheeks, getting blood instead of tears which she was pleased with. Then she noticed how she no longer had gloves and her hands seemed to be burnt._

_ Kurisima's eyes widened slightly, looking towards her father. "What was my mother's name?" she asked suddenly._

_ "What?" Horensu asked. Kurisima's eyes widened even more, looking scared._

_ "What was my mother's name?!" she persisted._

_ "Why does it matter?" Horensu said, shrugging his shoulders. He stood from his spot and started to walk towards Kurisima, his arms extended. "Your mother wasn't there for you, I was," he said._

_ "You're not my father," Kurisima said, angry that someone had done this to her. Someone had made her nearly cry by targeting something close to her heart, by taking old wounds and reopening them. "My father loved my mother so much that he nearly killed himself after her death. He would never say something like that," she spat out venomously._

_ "Now, Kuri," the man imitating her father said, "you barely knew me. You didn't know what I was like." He got even closer to her, trying to wrap his arms around her. Kurisima took a few steps back, trying to get away from the fraud._

_ "Maybe," Kurisima said, trying to stay out of his grip. "But I knew my father well enough," she said, gasping as the man wrapped his arms around her. _

_ She felt her body slowly start to…wither? Why would her body be withering? But then she realized it. The man imitating her father was one of the creatures. One of the creatures was in her mind, making her see these things. Making her feel again. No, she wouldn't allow this pathetic scum to make her feel useless emotions. She was domes with having damned baggage from emotions. Done with love, pity, mercy, compassion, amity, anger, happiness. She was done with all of this shit!_

_ Yet, at the same time, she was tired. Not only from the creature holding her in a death grab and sucking away her life force, but also from pretending. Pretending that she was some heartless monster who hated everyone. Okay, so maybe she wasn't pretending about hating everyone, but she was pretending her coldness. She really just needed someone to care. Someone who wouldn't judge her. Someone who wouldn't hate her._

Nah_, she thought. _I'm a high-class Saiyan, I don't need anyone.

_ It was that moment when she metaphorically 'turned off her emotions'. She had decided that she didn't need the baggage. She didn't need any weaknesses. She needed to let go of the past, forget the future, and just focus on the here and now. She was going to become the monster everyone thought her to be. She would become the monster Frieza feared. She would be the one to take his place. And she would accomplish all of that once she let go._

_ So…she did._

_ Kurisima's fearful face suddenly turned stoic. Like she could care less if the creature pretended to be her for, or if she was slowly dying at the moment. She looked as if she didn't care about anything. That's when the mirage started to fade. The comforting home around her and the images of Planet Vegeta slowly melted away to the barren wasteland she was once in. The image of her father too, melted away to the creepy alien holding her. It stared at her with its beady eyes, looking confused as to why it couldn't suck anymore life from her. But what he didn't realize was that he needed her emotions to do that._

_ "Looks like I'm all outta juice," she said, her voice strangely dark. Of course she didn't know that she seemed a lot more sinister. She just knew that these creatures were going to die and she was gonna go back to the ship to continue plotting Frieza's death. Then she might throw in a little meditating session somewhere in there._

_ "H-How?" the creature spoke for the first time. It seemed like it had never spoken before, as its voice was hoarse and hesitant. Its grip on her body loosened just enough for her to break out and step back. She vanished and appeared behind the creature, putting her hands on its head and jaw. She then made a quick motion, snapping its neck and rendering it dead._

_ "I had a revelation," she said cruelly. But she noticed something. The simple act of short instant transmission took a lot out of her. This was strange, as she usually was a lot better off than she was right now. "How much energy did that guy steal?" she whispered to herself, getting slightly dizzy. She shook her head and decided she wouldn't let it affect her…too much. "More of a challenge," she muttered, trying to keep herself on her feet._

_ Kurisima then spotted more of the aliens, the leader standing there in the front, arms crossed behind his back. He still held that same damn smug look in his eyes, taunting Kurisima to snap. She then smirked and looked him straight in the eyes, challenging him. And her challenge worked._

_ The leader made a series of clicking noises, it was obviously their common tongue. She didn't really have time to ponder it before three grunts walked towards her, all around the height of 7 feet tall. She looked up to the huge giants, wondering where in the hell they came from. "Now, I know we seemed to get off on the wrong foot, so let us-" she was shut up by the largest one swatting her away like she was a fly. She hit the ground, dust getting pushed into her mouth and eyes. She had hit her head pretty hard, as she landed head first. "-try a-again," she finished, eyes looking towards the sky and lying on her back._

_ "O-kay," she said, pushing herself up and off the dusty ground. The wind had been knocked out of her, which she was not exactly keen on admitting, and she was trying to regain her breath. "I see you're more of a 'kill first, question later' type of guy. So let me beat your ass and then we can talk," she said, powering up again and shooting towards him._

_ The giant alien looked at her, cocking its head, as if confused as to what she was doing. It didn't have time to even think about her way to attack before she rammed her fist into the side of its head. Kurisima watched as it cried out in pain, clutching its head. Using this as a great distraction, Kurisima powered up an attack. A ball of red energy filled her hands and as it grew, she raised her arms above her head. She watched as it grew to be about the size of the creature and then cried out, "Chaos!" It had become her best move yet, able to obliterate people and even destroy a very small planet. Of course she hadn't fully explored its power, but she knew that it could do great things. She threw the huge ball of energy down to the alien, its eyes widening at the huge orb of red energy. The attack consumed the alien's body and incinerated it._

_ Kurisima smirked, proud that she had done something like that. But why couldn't she be able to? She was a high-class Saiyan, she was capable of anything. "Ha, you thought you could defeat me with that?! You must be-" and yet again she was cut off._

_ A fist slammed down upon her back, nearly breaking it. It barely missed the cervical part of her spine, going more towards her right shoulder. Pain erupted in that shoulder, engulfing her arm and back in excruciating burning. She felt her shoulder pad break off, breaking into tiny pieces. Her cape was torn, as the fist had gotten stuck to it and the claws tore it away. Her body fell to the ground, succeeding in twisting in mid-air to land on her left side. The impact was rough, also breaking her one hip plate._

_ "Why does everyone like to interrupt me?" she muttered, pain coursing through her mind and body. She twisted onto her back, wincing at the pain that suddenly attacked her. "Damnit," she spat, realizing that her shoulder blade was probably broken and shards were sticking into the surrounding muscle._

_ A fist pounded into her abdomen, causing blood to spurt out of her mouth. Kurisima sharply inhaled, gasping at the sudden attack. She felt the abdomen part of her armor shatter, cracks appearing around the new hole in it. She couldn't believe that she had forgotten about the other creatures. How could she have forgotten! She killed the first one easily, but this one was a whole other story. It had punched a whole through her armor (nearly going through her stomach mind you), and broken her shoulder blade. These creatures were only around 2 feet taller than her with low power levels. How could she be losing this much?_

_ Pain coursed through her again as the creature took the courtesy of kicking her in the side…hard. It sent her flying up into the sky. The grunt held a sadistic look as it instant transmissioned above her. "No, no, no, no, no," Kurisima yelped, pain eating away at her body as she spoke. The alien gave as crooked a smile as an alien with a snout could, and put both fists together, smashing Kurisima back to the ground. Her body was sent flying downwards so fast, no one could see her. Then there was an explosion of dirt and rock._

_ Her back hit the ground first, a sickening crack vibrating through her whole body. Groans of pain came from her as she lay in the dirt, dazed as all get out. The dirt picked up around her, rubble on top of her. The crash into the ground had created a crater and extra debris had flown right back onto her. The dust seemed to have a mind of its own as it swirled around her, trying to reach every open area of her body. Cuts opened up on her skin and scrapes littered her body. No longer was it just a broken shoulder blade that bothered her; her whole body felt broken and it annoyed her to no end. She knew that if she could heal before death tried to claim her, she would come back, stronger than ever. But that hope was slowly dimming as her body was pushed to its limit._

_ Crying out in pain, Kurisima struggled to even move the slightest bit. She needed to know if her back was broken or not, and if it was…someone was going to die, no matter how crippled she would be. So, Kurisima tried to just move each of her limbs. _Left arm,_ she thought, watching as it moved slightly, _check_. _Right arm,_ this arm decided to be a bitch and not comply to her commands, _broken shoulder and possible broken elbow so not check_. _Left leg_, Kurisima looked down to her leg, not fully getting a good look, but was satisfied when it moved. _So no broken back?_ she questioned herself. She confirmed that her back was fine when she was able to move her other leg. _No broken back_, she smirked through the pain._

_ Kurisima, judging that her back was fine and the crack she heard during the fall was just her shoulder, decided it was safe to stand up. But…Kurisima wasn't exactly a doctor. She didn't know that you could fracture your vertebrae and not be paralyzed, as long as your spinal cord was not harmed. And that's exactly what was going on with the top Thoracic part of her spine. She had fractured two of the vertebrae, lumps from the bone poking through her skin. She cried out in pain as she fell back to the ground, not caring that her actions could lead to paralysis. "Broken back, broken back, broken back!" she cried out. __**(A/N: This part kinda reminds me of TFS' Krillin whenever he cries out at something lol)**_

_ "My Kurisima," Zarbon's suave voice rang out to her. "You seem to be…beaten," his voice challenged, as he knew she hated the word with every part of her being. She gritted her teeth, looking up from her position on the ground, and practically snarled at him. He just chuckled, as if he knew this was going to happen and he just wanted to get a rise out of her. _

_ "Shut…the…hell…up…Zarbon," Kurisima warned through gritted teeth, panting slightly. She was very close to killing Zarbon here and now; just putting a hole through his damn perfect face would suffice. "I-I will murder you if you speak another word," she said to the green man standing above her. She then looked around and saw bodies strewn across the landscape. Kurisima narrowed her eyes and looked back up to Zarbon. "What the hell happened? I was only out of it for a few minutes."_

_ "A few minutes was all I needed," he said, smirking. "But it appears you need a few hours plus a healing tank, and it looks like I finally surpassed you in power," he said, looking down at her with a smug countenance._

_ Kurisima was suspicious, very suspicious. How in the world did Zarbon beat these creatures? Kurisima was far more powerful than him…well last she checked. She was getting destroyed by them and nearly died, and he just needed a 'few minutes' to kill all of them?! She couldn't even land a hit on those tall ones! Well that might have to do with her height…but still! She also knew Zarbon was lying when he said the average was ten-thousand. She figured that out when she saw their powers for herself. But why would he lie? And how in the world did he beat them?!_

_ Deciding she was done with Zarbon, Kurisima lifted her left arm and shot a powerful ki beam at his face, using up all her energy. She watched dazedly as he barely jumped out of the way, watching the blast go up into the sky. Black spots danced around in her vision, her eyelids fluttering shut. She was too tired and weak to do anything or even comprehend anything. So when she heard a quiet, "I can't wait for Frieza to tear your heart out," she knew she had lost it._

* * *

Kurisima woke with a start. She breathed heavily and noticed that her mouth and nose were covered by a breathing mask. Cocking a confused eyebrow, Kurisima looked around her and noticed the blue water surrounding her body. _Oh-kay_, she thought to herself. She then looked down and saw that her arms were positioned to cover the feminine parts of her naked form. _At least they learned from their mistake_, she thought, silently laughing at the memory of her previous time in a healing tank. Let's just say that whoever put her in, didn't exactly realize she didn't want her female parts showing for whoever entered the medical room. And let's just say that that doctor, was no longer in existence.

Kurisima then noticed that no one was in the room. Well, except for around five corpses. Cocking an eyebrow again, Kurisima studied the lifeless forms from inside the tank. They all had ki blast holes in them, leading Kurisima to realize that whoever killed them, wanted to kill them quickly and quietly. _Pathetic_, she scoffed, _if you're gonna kill someone, you have to kill them as painfully and loudly if you can_. Rolling her eyes, she realized she ha no one to let her out of the healing tank. _Fantastic_, she thought bitterly.

Powering up, she pushed her power to its new limit. She knew she had grown in strength. She had her ass handed to her on a silver platter on that accursed planet and only didn't die because Zarbon had 'saved her'. She had blacked out and only woke again before they got to Frieza Planet 219 because of minimal healing gases in her pod that probably saved her life. That meant that she had more chances to kick Zarbon's ass for not doing shit until she was close to death, and Frieza's ass for not only cutting off her tail and subjecting her to his tyranny, but for sending her to that damned planet with Zarbon. If Dodoria had been sent with her, he wouldn't have rubbed it in her face that he killed everyone quickly and he wouldn't have done nothing. Why was she even happy Zarbon had been sent with her when she heard that they had a mission?! _Probably cause I was fresh from training_, she thought to herself.

The healing tank exploded around her, a ball of red energy protecting her. The debris from it barely missed the control panel and computer panel, which made Kurisima's attention be drawn to it. She would deal with those later though. Firstly, she need to find clothes. She knew that if your clothes couldn't be salvaged, you could always get them from the extras closet. Scanning the room, Kurisima found the closet and walked towards it, her body dripping slightly from the tank. Wet footprints trailed her and as she looked back at them, she noticed that her feet were extremely small and narrow. Laughing lightly to herself, she opened the closet.

All that was left was a black with green trim and ribbing armor with two hip guards, a pair of black, saiyan-style boots, a pair of black bracers, and solid black tights.

**(A/N: The chest with hip guards armor looks exactly like Bardock's)**

Shrugging, Kurisima pulled the tights on. They fit perfectly, as expected, and she liked them. "Oh yeah, way better than my last underdressing," she said quietly. She then pulled the armor from the closet and slid it over her head, the elasticity of it allowing her to actually wear it. It was kind of a tight fit, as her breasts were kind of large for this type of armor, but she would get used to it. The green shoulder-straps of it were nice compared to the huge shoulder pads or the strapless forms of armor. She pulled on the black boots, noticing a thin green band wrapped around the ankle part of them. They fit nicely, maybe being a bit big, but Kurisima didn't care. They were a nice change from her mid-thigh high boots. Lastly, she put on her bracers, hooking them into place on her wrists and hands. They were the same as the boots and had the same band around the wrists.

Smiling lightly, Kurisima was satisfied with her new armor and clothing. It fit better and was a lot more practical. She then reached for her long, spiky black hair, trying to see if she still had her tie. She found the piece of cloth that held the bottom half of her hair back, putting it in a low 'pony-tail'. She had heard the term back on some lowly planet where the men wore them. And then she killed them all. "Ahahaha," she laughed. "Good times," she said, a sadistic gleam coming to light in her black eyes. She stepped over the bodies on the floor, making her way to the computers and control panels.

"Now let's see what happened to me," she mumbled, turning on the systems. She watched as they booted up, downloading and uploading content from its shut down. She watched as the screen turned a light blue and files started popping up on it. She scanned the files briefly, not really caring what they were about. She only needed to find the one on her. Kurisima's black eyes spotted one titled '_Vegeta_' but ignored it, muttering, "Probably some Saiyan wannabe."

She scrolled through for another good five minutes before she found hers. "Gotcha you bitch," she said triumphantly. She opened the file and ate up the words on the screen.

_Name:__ Shi_

_Race:__ Unknown_

_Age:__ 29__ Age of Birth:__ Age 732 _

"Yeah," she muttered, blowing out a breath of annoyance, "way to remind me that I'm getting old."

_Sex:__ Female_

_Status:__ Currently unconscious and rapidly deteriorating_

_Wounds:_

_-Two top vertebrae of Thoracic section of spine are broken (no spinal cord damage known)_

_-Left side of right shoulder blade is completely cracked_

_-Right elbow seems to be slightly cracked_

_-Ruptured blood vessels and internal bleeding _

_-Multiple cuts on body, none are too severe_

_-Minor bruising around whole body_

_-Severe cut above left eye_

_-Minor concussion most likely from blunt force trauma_

_Most likely outcome:__ Death_

Kurisima's eyes widened slightly. She had been that banged up? She didn't even feel that bad! She felt like she might've done something bad to her back and shoulder, but everything else seemed fine. She knew she had cuts and bruises and scrapes but that was it she had thought. "Goes to show why I'm a warrior, not a doctor," she said humorously. Deciding that she had seen enough, Kurisima shut down the systems and powered up a ki blast in her hand. She shot it towards the systems, blowing them up quickly.

Wiping her hands together, she smirked in satisfaction. She turned away and began to walk out of the room, leaving her to her thoughts. She needed to get back to Frieza's ship. She needed to get to Namek too. There were so many things she needed to do, yet she was stuck on this small healing planet. At least she hadn't run into Qui. Well, hopefully she wouldn't, she didn't want to jinx it. Of course, with her luck, she might. But she would pray she didn't.

She had exited the room by now, currently walking down the hallways to the docking bay. She had to get to Namek fast. If she wanted any chance at stopping Frieza, she would need to get one dragon ball and hide it. Maybe destroy the scouters without anyone noticing. Speaking of scouters, hers was gone. Slightly huffing in frustration, Kurisima continued on. She wondered if there was a way to not need them. _Nah_, she thought, dismissing the idea entirely, _I would've figured it out now_. She knew she shouldn't have that much pride, as her ego was already large enough, but she was a Saiyan, she had every right to be prideful.

She entered into the docking bay, watching as everyone's heads turned to her. _Time for a show_, she smirked coldly. It was in front of these weak underlings that she was most brutal. She had killed underlings before just to make a point. She could in fact, kill all of them right now, and Frieza probably wouldn't care. Frieza didn't care for anyone but himself…like any right minded tyrant would. She scanned the faces and saw one looking at her from working on a scouter with a red screen. _Perfect_, she thought.

She walked over to the blue alien, not caring what he looked like. "Are you finished with that scouter?" she asked, ice dripping from her voice.

The alien shuddered slightly and nodded quickly, "Yes ma'am."

"Good," she said. She snatched the scouter from the creature's offering hands and attached it to her left ear. The scouter was new, she could tell by the shininess of the transmitter part and the clearness of the screen. "Very nice," she mused mainly to herself. She then turned around and started messing with the settings, trying to customize them as best she could to her old ways.

She heard a sigh of relief from behind her and rolled her eyes. She decided to let the underling live…for now. A wicked thought came to mind as she headed to a pod with aliens surrounding it, fixing it up. Her saiyan boots were quiet against the metal floors of the docking bay, making her slightly more menacing. Truth be told, she just didn't give a damn if she was scary anymore. Sure she had to put up the act, but she didn't put much into it now. She only cared about getting to Namek.

The aliens' heads turned to face her approaching figure, fear etching lines into them. Kurisima just sighed and nodded to the pod, "Is it capable of flying?" The creatures nodded their heads quickly, their scouters almost falling off at the vigorous motions. "Good," Kurisima trailed off, staring unblinking at the sphere. The aliens took this as their cue and scuttled away from the space pod.

Kurisima shook her head and tapped the control pad, which was now placed by the door of the pod. The door opened, revealing a white, cushioned inside which was large enough to fit her comfortably. Kurisima grabbed the doorframe to help pull herself into the pod. She turned around once inside and sat upon the chair in it. Her eyes scanned the inside for the control panel and saw that it switched from the outside and into the inside. "Hmm," she mused, glancing at it with slight interest, "neat."

She pressed a few buttons, watched the door close, and felt the pod rocket to life. She leaned forward, her hand moving quickly across the pad, entering the coordinates to Namek. The system lit up green, signaling its acceptance of the trajectory and then turned black, meaning it was transferring them to the ship's grid. Kurisima smiled lightly at this and leaned back, placing her hands behind her head. She felt the ship shake a little before lifting off the ground and into the planet's atmosphere. She closed her eyes and sighed, ready for the trip.

"Oh!" she exclaimed, shooting up. "Almost forgot!" she said, leaning forward. She stopped the ship for a second, opened the door, and raised a finger. Her ultimate attack, Chaos** (A/N: An attack I just made up, it's also mentioned in her flashback)**, charged up. A red ball of energy formed above her finger, crackling as it met oxygen. She smirked and pointed her finger down, watching as the small orb shot through the air, and continued to drill through the ground.

Kurisima laughed loudly, returning back into her pod. The door of the flying sphere closed and shot back into space, Kurisima listening to the sound of an exploding planet like it was music to her ears.


End file.
